Harry Potter and the Order of the Tardis
by super-sherlocked-gallifreyan
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are mysteriously pulled into another universe where magic exists.


**Arthur's Note:**

**Since there was a tie for this and another crossover on my poll, I decided to chose one of the winners and ended up picking this one.**

**This story is set during the 'Order of the Phoenix' for the HP universe. For Doctor Who, it is set in season 4 sometime after 'Journey's End'. For the purposes of this story, there was no Meta-crisis Doctor, and Rose is back to traveling with Ten. Also, the Bad Wolf has partially re-awoken in Rose, and she has some control over it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

**Beta Reader: ****Boudicca1**

* * *

><p>"Where to now?" Rose asked happily as she and the Doctor sprinted back into the Tardis. Now that their relaxing day visiting Martha and Mickey was over, they were both yearning for another adventure. The Doctor sauntered up the grated walkway and to the center console, his long brown coat flapping behind him and a wide grin on his face.<p>

"Where ever you want, Rose Tyler," the Doctor replied as he paced, messing with various switches and controls. The center column began moving up and down as the familiar song of the Tardis taking off filled the air. "We could go to see a white hole. There is one right next to the planet of Althrace. Or we could go to Jaconda. Lovely place that is. Although, we would have to go back in time if we want to visit there. The planet is..."

The Doctor was cut off from telling her about the planet when the Tardis suddenly shuttered and groaned, causing both him and Rose to be harshly thrown to the floor.

"What's going on?" shouted Rose as she grabbed a hold of the railing to pull herself back up to her feet.

"I don't know!" the Doctor replied over the bellowing groans of the Tardis, springing back up as well. He grabbed to monitor and read the rapidly flashing circular gallifreyan words, his forehead creased in worry.

"That's not possible!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair already sticking up hair while the other hand held the monitor to keep him from losing his balance again.

"What's it say?" questioned Rose as the Tardis gave another lurch.

"We're being pulled into another universe!"

"I thought we couldn't travel to different universes anymore," Rose said, confused.

"We shouldn't be, but something in forcing us," the Doctor said as he tried in vain to get the Tardis back to flying normal. No matter what controls he used, the Tardis didn't move off course.

"What's forcing us?"

"I don't know!"

They both held on for dear life as the Tardis continued to thrash them around. A sudden, large jolt sent them both flying across the room, causing them to land haphazardly on the floor and succumb to unconsciousness.

When Rose woke, everything was eerily silent and still in the Tardis. She sat up, rubbing her hurting head and looked around for the Doctor. She was startled when she saw not the Doctor, but a teenage boy passed out on the floor across from her. Looking closer, she noticed that the boy had on the same clothes the Doctor was wearing before everything went haywire. Even stranger, he looked just like how she pictured the Doctor if he were a teenager.

_Could it be?, _Rose asked herself.

"Doctor?" she hesitantly inquired while poking the still boy. The boy's eyes shot open.

"Sontarans perverting the course of human history," he said sitting up. "Rose?"

"Doctor?" she asked again, still unsure.

"Why do you look like you're fifteen?" he asked.

"What!? Why do you look like you are fifteen?"she asked, jumping to her feet. Rose ran out of the console room as fast as she could and down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Throwing open the door, she looked at herself in the mirror, her young face looking back at her in disbelief. She looked just like she did back in school.

"How did this happen?" she asked as she tentatively ran her fingers over her face to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Blimey," the Doctor said as he entered the bathroom and saw his image in the mirror next to the younger Rose.

"We've been de-aged or something. Is this even possible?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "we're not technically de-aged. I'm still in my current regeneration. And, Rose, we are in another universe. For all we know, it could have laws of physics that completely differ from our own. In short, yes it is entirely possible."

"So we could be in some universe where magic exists?" Rose questioned incredulously.

"It's possible," the Doctor replied, before turning around and heading back to the console room, making Rose run after him.

"Someone or something brought us here and turned us into teens, right?" Rose asked, following his path across the console room.

"Looks like it," the Doctor replied, walking to the doors of the Tardis.

"But what for?" Rose asked, beating the Doctor to the door. She leaned against the painted wood, preventing him from being able to open it.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Are you coming? It could be dangerous," he added, his lips quirking upward.

Rose couldn't help but smile up at the Doctor. She stepped aside to let him open the door and enter into the unknown.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and into the night. He spun around taking in his surroundings as Rose walked out after him, shutting the door behind her.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked, looking around as well.

It was dark out in the neighborhood in which they were standing in. The Tardis was parked near an entrance to an alleyway that was the furthest away from the misty streetlights that illuminated the road in even intervals. Similar looking houses lined up one after the other for as far as they could see in the low light. A slight breeze made the leaves on the trees shiver and there was a distant rumble of cars. Other than that, all was quiet.

Lights were on in several houses, leading them to believe that it wasn't too late in the night. The warmth in the air made Rose wish that she had shorts on as opposed to jeans. Luckily, she left her jacket in the Tardis and wore a short sleeved t-shirt.

"I would say we are on Earth, or at least the version of Earth in this universe." the Doctor said. "I'm actually surprised that we didn't land in this version's London. I don't know what it is, but I always seem to land in London. It's a nice change this time, mind you."

"Is there any chance that we are back in Pete's world?" Rose asked hopefully.

"No. I can tell that it is not Pete's world, and it is most definitely not ours. It feels strange here. There is something that very different about the energies in this place," the Doctor said seriously.

"Maybe it's the magic," replied Rose, half jokingly, trying to lighted the mood.

"Maybe," the Doctor said distractedly, his voice lacking the slightest hint of humor.

"Shall we have a look around?" Rose asked, holding out her hand.

The Doctor whipped his head back to Rose. "We shall," the Doctor said, his face falling into his usual carefree smile.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and lead the way. The duo walked down random streets with no set direction in mind. Wandering through the labyrinth of the suburban streets, they scanned the area for anything weird or unusual. It seemed like no matter where they went, trouble was never too far behind. After a few minutes of walking, the Doctor felt a jerk in his breast pocket. Letting go of Rose's hand, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper. He flipped it open to see words written on it in what looked like to be black ink.

"The Dark Lord has risen," the Doctor read aloud. "What do you think that means, Rose? What Dark Lord?"

"Do you hear that?" Rose asked, ignoring the Doctor's question.

The Doctor tilted his head to try to hear better.

"Someone is shouting," the Doctor said.

"Do you think it's worth checking out?" Rose said, a faint smile on her lips. The familiar rush of excitement that almost always accompanied her on the adventures with the Doctor coursed through her body. The Doctor felt the same rush.

"Let's find out!" the Doctor said. With that, they were off. They sprinted down the darkened street in the direction that the shouting was coming from. They followed the roads, crossing them and turning on to new ones, running as fast as they could towards the sounds. They came to a stop at a crossroads when the shouting ceased.

"Which way?" Rose asked, straining to listen for the now silent voice.

"Rose, does it look like it is getting darker to you?" the Doctor asked in a whisper.

Rose looked around. It was getting darker; even the stars looked to be going out. The Doctor saw the hooded figure first. It was floating towards them, its tattered and torn cloak flowing behind and a bony, crooked hand outstretched in their direction. The warm summer temperature dropped rapidly as it approached, chilling both of them to the bone.

The Doctor recognized the mental attack before it fully came, but he didn't have enough time to construct a strong enough wall to keep himself protected. The attack tore through his defenses like they were nothing. It assaulted his mind by making him drown in his own worst memories, memories that he fought hard to keep hidden away, buried so well that they would never see the light of day again. Ripped from the dark recesses of his mind, they were pulled forward for him to relive. Before he knew it, the Doctor went unconscious for the second time since coming to this universe, but unlike the first time where he had fallen into blissful oblivion, he was drowning in a hell created by his own mind.

Rose's eyes were torn from the approaching hooded figure and to the Doctor as he collapsed to the ground. The horror didn't end there, though. Once his back hit the ground, the Doctor began to seize. His body convulsed on the hard pavement, causing fear to shoot through Rose. The terror was greater than the despair that Rose was feeling, which was no doubt caused by the whatever was stalking towards them. The fear ripped through her despair like a knife, giving her enough mental control to let the Bad Wolf inside of her to resurface. Her eyes shone bright gold as she stared down the attacker. Like she once did with the Daleks, she looked at every single atom of the hooded figure and divided them until nothing was left.

Exhausted, Rose fell to her knees as the Bad Wolf went dormant once again. The surroundings began to light back up around her, and the sinking despair she felt began to drift away. However, her fear became magnified as she saw that the Doctor was still in the throes of seizure.

Not knowing was else to do, she desperately cried for someone to help.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**super-sherlocked-gallifreyan**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The planets that I used at the beginning of this chapter are actually part of the Doctor Who canon. <strong>**Althrace is from the comic story 'The Tides of Time', and Jaconda is from the Sixth Doctor's episode 'The Twin Dilemma'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 32/15**


End file.
